Mobile computing devices such as, for example, e-Readers, tablet computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants are becoming increasingly useful. With this increased usefulness, many users of mobile computing devices now prefer to carry the mobile computing devices in place of magazines, newspapers, or paperback books.
Unfortunately, unlike magazines, newspapers, and paperback books, most of which may be bent, rolled, or folded for easy carriage or storage, conventional mobile computing devices have a rigid structure. Thus, users of conventional mobile computing devices sometimes might find it inconvenient to carry or store the mobile computing devices.